marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hawaii (State)
In 1779, on his return trip the natives reacted negatively when his mortal nature was finally revealed. Cook was killed, dismembered and eaten by the natives. 19th Century Kingdom of Hawaii At the beginning of the 19th century King Kamehameha conquered and united the entire archipelago into one kingdom. He died on June 11th 1819 and is honored as "King Kamehameha Day". 20th Century Territory of Hawaii During World War II, Hawaii became a point of strategic interest for the Axis forces prior to the United States officially entering the war. In 1941, Imperial Japanese forces set up a secret base on Kunoa Island where they built the massive submarine the Dragon of Death to attack American ships. While in the region, Captain America and his partner Bucky destroyed the massive sub and routed the Japanese invaders. The Dragon of Death was later recovered from the ocean floor and repaired by Hydra who used it as their base for a time before it was once more destroyed. Also during this time, sugar magnate Anthony Coswell attempted to develop a Fifth Columnist organization from his sugar plantation in Hawaii, but this plan was thwarted by the Sub-Mariner. On December 7, 1941 Imperial Japanese forces launched a surprise attack on the American naval base located at Pearl Harbor. Having been forewarned that this was part of a two pronged attack, the United States government dispatched the Human Torch and Toro to assist in the counter attack. While the attack was eventually halted, there were many casualties and much destruction. Among the dead was Red Hargrove, best friend of Nick Fury. Also during the attack on Pearl Harbor, nearby Wake Island was attacked by Japanese forces, leaving the island decimated. However, unknown to the general public, the Imperial Japanese army -- led by Colonel Yama constructed an underground prison and kept a number of American soldiers prisoner. Among those kept prisoner were the brothers of police woman Betty Dean. With the fate of her brothers unconfirmed, Betty convinced the Sub-Mariner to gather an Atlantean search of the island, exposing Yama's secret prison and freeing the captive Dean brothers. In 1942, a Japanese attack on an American battleship off the coast of Hawaii slew a friend of American fighter pilot Doug Johnson. The killing infused Johnson was a bigoted and absolute hatred of the Japanese and he became known during the war as "Jap Buster" Johnson. In 1943, Imperial Japanese forces had Chinese slaves construct an underground tunnel from Shoto Island to Pearl Harbour. This tunnel was discovered by the Young Allies who destroyed it. In 1948, Pearl Harbor was attacked again, this time by warriors from the undersea kingdom of Mu. This invasion force was driven off by the Sub-Mariner and Namora. State of Hawaii Admitted to the United States on August 21, 1959. Modern Era The Black Widow was brought to a hospital here by the Avengers and Hercules, to recover from the injuries sustained in Asia, after the battle against Colonel Ling, General Brushov and the Red Guardian. | PointsOfInterest = * Hawai'i ** Hilo ** Kilauea *** Halemaumau Crater ** Mauna Loa * Kauai ** Kunoa * Maui ** Black Rock Point ** Wailea * Molokai * Northwestern Hawaiian Islands * Oahu ** Honolulu *** Honolulu International Airport *** Kahaluu *** Manoa **** University of Hawaii at Manoa *** Waikiki ** Lookout Point ** North Shore ** Pearl Harbor | Residents = * Havok (Alex Summers) * Llyra * Loa * Mettle (Ken Mack) | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Hawaii.gov * Hawaii Tourism Department * Hawaiian Encyclopedia * Wikipedia article about Hawaii }} Category:U.S. States Category:United States of America